Obsidian Gaze
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: Dragonball Super B/V Lemon for ole time sake. After a surprising day at the amusement for Trunks; Bulma and Vegeta spend some time together. Hehehehehehe 3


Disclaimer : I do not own or in anyway profit from the glorious brain labor that is Akira Toriyama.

Author's Note :

Thankful for Dragonball Super saving me from the bullshit that is adulting 24/7; rekindling my youth, my excitement, and my vigor for life in general. (シ_ _)シ

This has been a long time coming. Seeing Bulma and Vegeta again, with screen time together, has been something I have been waiting for, for more than 10 years. My love for them has never waned, and this story is an expression of my love for them, their love for each other, and my love of imagining nasty lovely moments between the two of them. ꉂ (′ ॢꇴ ॢ‵๑))

This also is an attempt to gauge my writing style as an adult. Writing my lemony fanfics at 13 back in '01, showed me what it took to make my literature better, and to make readers happy and hungry for more. **Your reviews are greatly appreciated.** The love, support, and equally constructive criticism I've received from fans and honest reviewers over the years, has partly, but greatly, shaped me into the person I am today. I want to be a successful fiction Author. I also want to be an Erotic Novelist. I want to come back on here after achieving New York Times Best Seller List, and share this work with the world; in essence what made me. I want to know if after such a long hiatus from writing about passionate exchanges between Bulma and Vegeta, do I still have it? Am I better? Have I lost it? Please don't hold back. ヘ(^o^ヘ)

This lemon I'd like to imagine at the end of the day of Bulma and Vegeta's family outing for Dragonball Super Ep. 2~

Obsidian Gaze

Looking out the bedroom window, she stared ahead at the stars as they twinkled across the evening sky. In her pajamas, and holding her evening cup of peppermint tea, she released a languid sigh. Smiling with reflection of the day's events, she was still very much proud and happy for her unexpected family vacation day. Promise or not, even for Vegeta to endure as much as he had AND forgo his training filled her with nervous giddiness.

He truly was almost a changed man after the Majin Buu fight. Still a naturally cold person, he was warmer with Trunks, her family, even he seemed to have accepted that Goku was not just a threat, but a source of inspiration to continue evolving in strength. Sometimes she pondered if Vegeta truly came back to life... surely the man that had returned to see another day was not the surly cantankerous crotchety lump of saiyan privilege she had fallen for.

Going on the rides and spending time with the family, NOT training, was something Bulma had never considered as possible for Vegeta to volunteer or accept. Secretly she was counting down for how long Vegeta could bear to be surrounded by weak incompetent humans as he has assumed most humans were to be. It seemed the concert was the prince's breaking point. Throughout the journey his impatience of wondering how far Goku was progressing with his training was cute in a boyish way, and a side Bulma seldom saw.

As she took a sip of her tea, she felt a brush of wind slide past her. Slightly startled she looked behind her to her prince, standing sanctimoniously as always; Vegeta with his arms firmly crossed over his chest in their almost permanent position. The soft lighting from the glowing moon stretched across the room behind her, illuminating his body, all but his obsidian gaze that bore through her.

"How was your training?"

"Hmph!...I fell significantly behind in advancing my strength. And I'm sure that clown Kakarott is somewhere surpassing me even now." Turning his head to the side, Bulma stepped towards him and gently touched his folded arms. His furrowed brow softened.

"Vegeta, I really appreciated you being with us today. I know it was a sacrifice of your time, but Trunks was so happy. You made his day"

"What? I didn't make yours?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

Bulma thought back to earlier in the day when Vegeta was acting exceptionally irritated with their shopping. She knows by now to not take his coldness _too_ personally, but sometimes she was put off by his, at times difficult reaction to his violated personal space.

"Well you didn't have to be so abrasive with me today. I didn't force you to come! You volunteered!"

Bulma harumphed and turned her head to the side facing away from him. Vegeta stared towards her as she looked away from him. Now that he thought about it, if it weren't for her enthusiasm for the trivial activities of the day, she helped make the moment special for Trunks. And she equally engaged with Trunks the nonsense Vegeta had no interest in entertaining. Vegeta grinned, and brought his hand to her chin, turning her head towards him.

"Looking away is _my_ thing woman."

Bulma balked at his nerve to ruin even a tender moment such as his touch. As she adjusted to walk away from him, Vegeta pulled her to his chest, firmly holding her by the small of her back.

"I'm sorry woman."

Bulma almost felt frightened, to hear remorse?...from Vegeta?...and without a clever promise that supported a domineering point? Nani!?

"It was not my intention to offend you, earlier nor now"

Vegeta meant this deeply. After his last tangle with death, the idea of him not having the life he had grown, in his sheepy stubborn way to enjoy. The loss of not waking up to see Bulma's smile in the morning encouraging him to be social; or to enjoy his Trunks' eagerness to impress him, were thoughts Vegeta continued struggling to accept as being realities that could have happened, or that could happen again in the future.

Unable to escape his grip, Bulma released her opposing hold and fell deeper into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. Inhaling his scent, she could smell light perspiration after his shower following his long training session. Expressing himself with her had always been awkward more or less, but he would always let his guard down for her...eventually.

They stood there, beside the window. Bulma brought her arms around his lower back, resting her hands under his shirt, sweeping her arms up his back. He shivered softly as she gently trailed her fingers across his skin. He grumbled as he sheepishly brought her mouth towards his. As she smiled against his lips, his resolve began to crumble.

As his tongue slipped inside her mouth, with both hands he pushed her pelvis against his firmness. Bulma gasped in his hold. Their kisses escalated with intensity. Bulma took his bottom lip between her teeth. Vegeta reached for the bottom of her pajama top, fumbling to unbutton from the bottom. Bulma thought it was sweet he was trying not to destroy her clothing as often as he had when they first got together. Sooo many shreds…

Bulma pulled away and lifted her pajama top over her head. She lightly pushed her palms against his stomach, taking the hint he sat on the edge of the bed as she unraveled the knot to her pajama bottoms. She pulled her panties off with a heated gaze. Bulma walked towards him, then kneeled down in front of him. She reached for the lining of his pants, tugging them down.

Vegeta looked down at her as she reached for his length, holding his base, she pulled him towards her mouth. Vegeta leaned back on the bed, resting on his elbows, watching her wrap him with her lips. Bulma lightly squeezed him, their eyes were locked as he struggled to hold back hisses of ecstasy as she gently suckled; licking her lips around his being hungrily. Bulma lowered her mouth, taking him in deeper. Teasing him with her tongue, hilted to her throat, she lightly dragged her nails down across his hips. Reflexively he jumped deeper into her mouth. He growled and clenched his fists.

After long agonizing strokes of her mouth holding him captive, she clasped his throbbing stem, stroking him firmly as she gently pressed soft kisses on his peak. Vegeta surveyed her, her attention to his being resonated between her teeth as she grazed his sides. Vegeta tugged her gently away, though longed to return to her warmth. Pulling her body sharply up into the air; flipping and sliding her body underneath him, he hovered midair above her within a breath's distance.

Bulma leaned up and nibbled on his chin. Of countless women in all known galaxies, no woman measured to Bulma's tenacity, grace, beauty. Vegeta looked down, and sealed her lips with his. The only woman he'd bare his back to with no fear of attack. He almost hated how she could lower his guard with ease. She reached up into his hair, grabbing tufts close to his scalp. Vegeta traced his finger from her ear, trailing past her collarbone, cupping her soft mound in his hand. He squeezed her nipple between his knuckles. Bulma squealed, struggling to keep her volume down.

Vegeta pulled his head back, amused with this woman, his woman; strong enough to be his equal, respect his endeavors, and the mother of his child. Only with Bulma he felt liberated by her love. Although he could crush her effortlessly, she equally could destroy his heart if ever she betrayed him. Yet he conceded his heart to her to hold; and her loyalty stayed true despite his standard unsavory mood.

Vegeta moved his finger from her breast, skirting past her stomach, arriving to the apex of her heat. He lowered his body, dragging his tongue across her taut nipples. He traced her thighs, skipping past the part that begged for his touch most. She raised her hips, mewing to be acknowledged. Vegeta switched to the other side of her chest, sucking gently on her bead while his darting finger hummed on her moist pearl.

Vegeta grinned mischievously feeling how eager she was for him. Bulma panted, growing frustrated, wanting to feel him, and wanting him to release her from this limbo of ecstasy. Vegeta moved further down, inhaling her deeply. He spread her open, and blew gently on her clit, pinching it lightly at random it seemed. Bulma grabbed a nearby pillow, clutching it to her face and chest, a corner nudging the top of his head. He reached up and grabbed the pillow, throwing it back, wherever he did not care.

"You are not going to obstruct my view woman"

Vegeta jabbed his tongue inside her, drinking her in. Bulma couldn't help but clench her legs around the sides of his head. Hoping the moment would end and simultaneously continue was torture for Bulma. He glazed his tongue across her nub, growling low, humming against her. Bulma submitted to being open for his play, powerless to resist his tempestuous caresses.

"v...v..Vegeta! Please"

He compromised, sliding a finger within her. He dragged his finger up, massaging the bundled ridge increasing her vocalized anguish. Vegeta pulled back, adjusting above her, he wiped the dew from his chin. He lapped at parts of his hand like a cat, looking at her like the main course all the while. Vegeta watched her chest rise and fall quickly, through clenched lashes he saw her forlorn expression, begging to feel complete.

Vegeta held his member closer to her, pushing it against her yearning. Sliding back and forth against her, she was all but crying for him. He finally obliged. Whenever he filled her completely, she would always emit a gasp of surprised delight. He remained still within her depths, staring at her face, relieved with their union. Besides her touch, their union was the only love he could believe in.

He began to motion his hips forward, begging to remain in the heaven that was her haven. With each and every thoughtful thrust, they were gradually nearing that tempting threshold. Gradually Bulma's head reached the head board. Alarmed, she looked up to keep his momentum from sending her into the wall. Vegeta exposed his fangs, delighted to see her squirm under and around him. She raised her hands above her head, bracing a distance from her head to the board.

Tired of her distracted mind, Vegeta pulled her hips down the bed; to the hilt, she had no where else to go. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, melding their bodies together, meeting his thrusts with earnest. Learning beside his ear, she bit his lobe in her mouth, emitting moans of tantric ellation.

Sometimes Vegeta could still his tail, though long gone. Like a missing limb he could feel his tail want to contract, wanting to curl around her thigh to brush her beyond the point of coital consciousness. Instinctively, she rubbed the nub of his tail, mmming into his ear. He exclaimed groaned exhales, losing his grip on their love making. At this rate she could do with him what she pleased, and sometimes he would let her; but wanted to command her tonight.

Vegeta knew human men would show appreciation and 'love' for human females with materialistic gestures or often goofy moments spent 'bonding'. Although Bulma would rope him into these kind of experiences on occasion; his deepest expression of his love for her was with their unison.

Vegeta raised her hips into the air, folding her legs out and to the side. As her toes were bouncing against the bed, he looked down at her, their regions glistening together. She brought her hands to her chest, anxious to please him. She gestured her bosom towards him, pinching her left nipple; begging for his mouth on her right. He smiled, nuzzling her with his nose.

Holding her firmly at her thighs, Vegeta pulled and pushed her mercilessly. Bulma's eyes widened as his rhythmic pacing centered on her spot, propelling her closer to her release. Vegeta grunted as he felt her clutching against him, spasming and crying out simultaneously. He continued his motions without hesitation. Bulma sighed and shivered, falling back against the bed. Ready for more, Vegeta pulled away from her and flipped her over roughly. He couldn't expend gentle consideration, he was incensed with his conquest.

He pulled her hips up into the air, she wiggled impatiently waiting for him. From over her shoulder, she gazed back, purring with her eyes. Vegeta entered her slowly, stopping with just his tip resting inside her. Bulma growled against the blankets bunched at the top of the bed. Vegeta felt her throb around him, tempted how long he could torture her like this. But who was he kidding? this was agonizing for him as well. Suddenly he grasped her hip and the crook of her thigh and pushed himself all the way. Bulma couldn't help but call out from relief and shock.

Vegeta pumped his torso, his eyes trailing from her muffled cries, to her wide bottom bouncing against him. He smacked her right cheek, very satisfied the sound echoed within the room. Bulma had submitted her body to his control. Her body was trembling with tingles of heat. The pressure was building within her once more. She felt a tear fall to the corner of her eye. Sometimes it was just that good.

His pace was increasing, and the distance between them was wide, but brief, as he'd return to her. The momentum was jostling Bulma about, but she was delirious with delight. Vegeta was trying to stave his release, craving moments longer with her, apart of her core. Bulma bent inward, crying out Vegeta's name with the highest inflection she could muster. Vegeta climaxed, feeling her squirt against him, the moisture traveling over his scrotum to the bed beneath.

Unable to take anymore, Bulma collapsed to the bed, gasping as her body ebbed back to normal. Vegeta laid beside her, breathing deeply, he rolled onto his side and pulled her exhausted body towards him. Bulma smiled as she felt his arms around her, resting over her tender center.

"Now you made my day" Bulma said jokingly.

"Twice" Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma lightly pinched his arm. She could feel his breath on her neck, and felt a flash of heat jolt her. As much as she'd like, she wanted this moment, falling into his arms. She exclaimed a sigh of content, Vegeta hmphed to maintain his facade of indifference. The soft light from the moon painted the walls of the room with a luminous glow. She fell asleep stroking his hand. He inhaled her hair and allowed sleep to take him as well. Life as it should be, Vegeta sweared he would protect this moment forever.

SO…...(੭ ˃̣̣̥ ω˂̣̣̥)੭ु⁾⁾

GIMME DEM REVIEWSSSSSS PLEASEEEEEEE

Dunno if this will be a regular thing like it once was, let's take one story, day, and moment at a time :D

Love Y'all! (´ε｀ )

Moonsaiyanprincess


End file.
